


Hidden in These Walls

by theghoulthatwrites



Series: Bixlu Week [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, hooray for my legit first limey thing, i apologize for my horrible writing lmao, lmao day 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theghoulthatwrites/pseuds/theghoulthatwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2: Hidden</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden in These Walls

"1... 2... 3..." Lucy stood facing a corner of her living room with her hands over her eyes. She could hear the pitter-patter footsteps of her daughter and heavy thuds of her husband behind her. 

Lily Looked around the room, trying to find the perfect hiding place. She spied her father's blue and black hair sticking out from under the couch.

"6... 7... 8..." Lucy sang. Bickslow's heavy footsteps fell silent in the vicinity of the couch. He almost always hid under it because it was the only hiding place he fit into that wasn't one hundred percent obvious.

As her mother approached the final countdown, Lily decided to choose a completely knew hiding spot by wedging her small body behind the large bookshelf against the far wall. Her arms were glue to her sides, trying to flatten herself completely against the wall when her fingertips crushed against a strange spot on the wall. Lily poked the spot and almost squeaked when her finger went through.

"9... and 10!" Lucy dropped her hands and turned around, scanning the living room. She spied her husband's hair under the couch and decided to spare him the sore joints of being curled in a small space for a long time. Tip-toeing her way over Lucy knelt down and grabbed handfuls of Bickslow's hair.

"Lucy, don't you dare!" Bickslow's voice was muffled under the couch and he tried to wriggle his hair out of his wife's grasp.

"Oh but it's the easiest way to get you out, babe!" Lucy's sweet voice betrayed her firm grip as she pulled Bickslow out from under the couch by his hair.

"Ow, ow! Lucy stop!" Bickslow's wide shoulders got stuck between the feet of the couch and he swore he could feel his hair being pulled from its roots. He sighed in relief when Lucy finally released his hair and was able to wiggle himself out from under the couch.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," Lucy laughed, smoothing out her husband's hair.

"You spent way too much time around Natsu," Bickslow grumbled, although he didn't mind the way Lucy's fingers glided through his hair gently. "Have you found Lily yet?"

"Not yet!" Lucy straightened and surveyed the small living room with a critical eye. "Where could our little flower be?"

Meanwhile Lily was trying to feel around the small hole as silently as possible. The faint sound of plaster crumpling inside the wall was overshadowed by her parents' antics. She swore there was something in the wall that wasn't supposed to be there; it felt smooth. What Lily didn't know was that her snooping was shaking the bookshelf slightly. Her wrist kept bumping against the back of it.

Bickslow tapped Lucy's shoulder and nodded towards the shaking bookshelf. Lucy nodded and Bickslow silently approached the bookshelf, intent on scaring his daughter. 

"Boo!" Bickslow stuck his hands behind the bookshelf and pinched Lily's skin; Lucy attacked from behind.

Lily jumped with a yelp when her parents pinched her, accidently knocking into the bookshelf. The bookshelf tipped forward precariously before falling over. It landed against the living room floor with a crash.

"Uh..." Lily stood still with her hand stuck in the wall. "I didn't mean to!"

Lucy looked from her startled daughter to the fallen bookshelf. 

"Pffft!" Bickslow covered his mouth, trying to stifle the oncoming laughter.

Lucy glared at her husband, silencing him. "It's not funny Bickslow, what if she'd gotten hurt?"

"She's fine, Cosplayer," Bickslow shrugged. He noticed that Lily's hand was inside the wall. "Hey Flower, why is your hand in the wall?"

Lily squeaked and immediately withdrew her hand. "The spot broke when I poked it and I think there's something in there!"

"Oh really?" Lucy moved in front of the hole and tried to peer in. She stuck her finger inside and touched something that felt like paper. "I think you're right, Lily."

"I got it!" Bickslow gently pushed Lucy and Lily aside and drew back his fist. Before Lucy fully realized what he was about to do, Bickslow punched a bigger hole in the wall and reached in to pull out whatever was in there. 

It turned out to be a stack of yellowed papers. 

"What are they Papa?" Lily asked curiously, trying to read the typing on the papers. 

"Um, Cosplayer, you might want to take a look at this before your daughter steals it..." Bickslow gingerly passed the papers to Lucy with a smug smile on his face.

Lucy, confused, looked at the stack and flipped through, scanning the words. On the third page she read:

'Bickslow's chest pressed against hers as he leaned down to capture her lips. His tongue dominated her mouth, running along her bottom lip, tasting her. His large hands caressed her curves from her breasts to her hips, coming back up to tease her nipples lightly.

Her hands were tangled in his two-toned hair, hanging on for dear life, as his palm slide over her sweat slicked body. She felt his fingers brush against her core-'

Red-faced Lucy crumpled up the stack and held it behind her back. Bickslow grinned cheekily at his wife while their daughter looked between them, confused.

"Mama?" Lily looked at her mother. "Why is your face red? What did it say?"

"N-Nothing, Lily, don't worry about it," Lucy stuttered. She whirled around and sprinted to the kitchen where the sounds of paper tearing could be heard. "Bickslow, cover up that hole!"

Lily tugged on her father's sleeve. "Papa what's wrong with Mama?"

Bickslow patted his daughter's head reassuringly. "Don't worry Flower, Mama's just embarrassed."

"What is she embarrassed about?"

"I'll tell you when you're older," Bickslow promised. He lifted the bookshelf back into place. "Will you help me pick up the books, kiddo?"

"Yes, Papa!" Lily kneeled amidst the pile of books, stacking them up for Bickslow to place them back on the shelf. 

/ / /

That night Lucy was sitting up in bed, reading, when Bickslow walked in from putting their daughter to bed. 

"Did she go to sleep already?" Lucy asked. It was unusual for Lily to go to sleep so quickly.

"I promised her I would teach her how to carve tomorrow if she was a good girl and went to sleep early," Bickslow shrugged. He sauntered towards the bed and pulled the book from Lucy's hands, much to her annoyance. "So do you wanna tell me what that was we found in the wall today?"

Lucy looked away. "No I don't."

"Hm..." Bickslow moved over Lucy, running his nose up across her jaw. "Do you wanna show me?"

Lucy grabbed his hand that was already roaming over her body and held it away from her. "Stop it, what if Lily walks in?"

"She's not going to," Bickslow muttered, his tongue flicking out against her throat. "I wonder what else you have hidden in these walls, Cosplayer..."


End file.
